Joyeux anniversaire & Happy birthday
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "¡…D-Deténganse!" Exclamo una asustada Seychelles, quien comenzó a tratar de separar a Francia e Inglaterra. OneShot


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. 8.8

* * *

><p>La chica abrió los ojos y bostezo levemente, se froto los ojos con las palmas de sus manos y se sentó en su cama, se levanto y busco por todo su armario su vestido azul favorito.<p>

Con una sonrisa, comenzó a cepillar su cabello y se hizo dos coletas con los listones de color rojo que Francia le había regalado cuando era pequeña.

Salió de su casa a respirar un poco de aire fresco, no sin antes tomar su caña de pescar, pues su refrigerador estaba vacio.

Camino hasta el muelle, pero su boca se abrió al igual que sus ojos mostrando sorpresa, en el muelle había demasiadas cajas de madera, grandes y pequeñas, dejo su caña de pescar en la arena, y decidió acercarse para averiguar un poco y tomó con las manos una de las cajas, que tenia un sello con la bandera francesa.

"¿Q-Que día es hoy?" Susurro la morena para si misma.

¿Como es que pudo haber olvidado que era su cumpleaños? Había estado tan concentrada haciendo varias cosas que lo había olvidado por completo.

"_Merci France_" Sonrió para si misma y abrió la caja.

Tomó lo que al parecer era un lindo collar de perlas, sonrió y lo coloco alrededor de su cuello, se acerco a la orilla del mar para ver su reflejo y comprobar si le gustaba como se veía.

Cuando termino, camino hacia donde estaban las demás cajas y comenzó a llevárselas dentro de su casa.

¿Por qué Francia le había mandado tantas cajas? Continuo con las cajas y una llamó su atención, ¿por que tenia la bandera de Inglaterra?

Esto seguramente era un error, el nunca había recordado su cumpleaños.

"_Thank you, England_"

Eso explicaba por que eran tantas cajas… Abrió una por curiosidad y… ¿ropa de bebé? ¿Qué significaba esto?

Suspiro algo confundida y continuo llevando las cajas dentro a su casa.

Cuando por fin término se recostó en su cama, para tratar de descansar un poco.

Giro su cabeza para ver el reloj y faltaba menos de una hora para su hora de comer, mientras tanto, decidió abrir unas cuantas cajas antes de terminar, se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó una caja para ponerla sobre su regazo y comenzar a abrirla.

Esta era de Inglaterra, que contenía un vestido color amarillo con un listón rojo alrededor de la cintura, el color le llamo la atención y decidió probárselo, dejo el vestido azul en el armario y se observo en el reflejo del espejo con una sonrisa.

Recordó que su caña de pescar la había dejado en el muelle, salió de su casa y se dirigió hasta el muelle.

"_Bounjour_ Seychelles" Escucho la voz del rubio francés detrás de ella.

La chica se estremeció y dio un salto.

"Oh, _mon cher_, no te asustes"

La morena se giro para ver a Francia, quien traía una rosa en la mano y se la entregaba. "_Joyeux anniversaire_, ¿recibiste mis regalos?"

"_Oui_" Asintió la chica con una sonrisa. "_Merci_, también recibí los regalos de _England_"

Observo como Francia ladeaba la cabeza con aire confuso. "¿Recibiste sus regalos…?"

"_Bloody git_, ¿Por qué no habría de no recibirlos?" Escucharon la voz del ingles a sus espaldas. "_Happy birthday_, Seychelles"

"_Thank you, England_" Le sonreía la chica. "Pero… ¿Por qué me mandaste ropa de bebé?"

"_…¿What?_ Yo no lo hice…Solo lo hacia cuando eras mas pequeña…"

"…Nunca lo hiciste" Contesto Seychelles con una ceja alzada.

"Si lo hice, ¿Nunca recibiste nada? _Wine bastard_, ¿tuviste algo que hacer con esto?" Miro a Francia con el entrecejo.

"...¿P-Por que haría algo así?"

"¡_Wine bastard_!" De pronto el ingles se encontraba ahorcando al rubio.

"¡…D-Deténganse!" Exclamo una asustada Seychelles, quien comenzó a tratar de separar a Francia e Inglaterra.

Después de varios intentos, la chica finalmente pudo lograr que se calmaran. "Vamos a comer" Sugirió Seychelles para distraerlos.

"_Oui_"

"Yo preparare la…"

"¡Por favor no! No me quiero envenenar" Exclamo Francia. "Seria mejor si yo lo hiciera"

"¡¿Y que tiene de malo mi comida?"

"¡Yo hare la comida! Así que vayan a sentarse a la mesa" Interrumpía la chica.

Estos dos se callaron e hicieron caso de la morena por primera vez y se sentaron en sus asientos.

Seychelles comenzó a preparar la comida, pero se vio interrumpida cuando escucho que tocaron a la puerta, ¿Quién podría ser? Corrió para abrir la puerta y parpadeo varias veces al ver a quien tenia enfrente.

"_Ve~ ¡Ciao!_" Saludaba el italiano.

"_¿…Italy_?" Pregunto la chica.

"¡_Italien_!" Escucho el grito del alemán.

"_¿…Allemagne_?" Volvió a parpadear nuevamente. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"_Ve~_ ¡Naufragamos de nuevo!"

Observo como Alemania tomaba del cuello de la camisa al italiano y se alejaba del lugar. "Por favor, perdónenos por la interrupción" Decía Japón quien hacia una pequeña reverencia.

"¡_W-Wait…_!" Exclamo la chica. "¿Quieren pasar?"

"_Ve~ ¡Grazie!_" Corría Italia dentro de casa.

"_D-Danke_" Corría detrás de Italia, para que no hiciera nada estúpido.

"_Mes amis_, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Saludaba Francia a los integrantes del Eje.

"_Ve~_ ¡Naufragamos!"

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" Preguntaba el alemán con un ceño fruncido, pues no le daba mucha confianza estar con sus enemigos.

"Es cumpleaños de _mon amour_ Seychelles"

"¿Es cierto?" Pregunto Italia.

"_Oui_" Contesto la chica algo apenada.

"_Ve~ ¡Boun cumpleanno!_" Abrazo a la chica. "¡Preparare pasta!"

* * *

><p>otro fail. se me paso su cumpleaños. lol<br>Sigue el de Canada y Hong Kong xd

Lean mis demas fics:O?**_  
>Pf~<em>**


End file.
